Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a lighting system having the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor device for converting electrical energy into light. Such an LED has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly compared to the related art light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies are being in progress in order to replace the existing light sources with LEDs. Also, the LEDs are being increasingly used according to the trend as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places and lighting devices such as liquid crystal display devices, scoreboards, and streetlamps.